1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector with shielding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket connector attaching a CPU to a PCB has a corresponding structure to mate with the conductive pads of the CPU to shorten telecommunication transporting path for obtaining lower resistance. By this way, it can prevent signal disturbance in high speed transporting circumstance. Such a typical socket connector generally includes a base mounted on a PCB, and a plurality of contacts residing in the base. A pressing force is needed to make the CPU press the contacts for making the contacts be elastically deformed, which enables the contacting portions of the contacts to mate readily with conductive pads of the CPU.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,830 issued to Szu on Jan. 29, 2008, discloses such a typical socket connector. The socket connector includes a base mounted on a PCB, a cover for holding a CPU, and a plurality of contacts each of which has a supporting portion received in the base and an engaging portion reaching out of the base. The cover is formed with a number of through holes for fixing the contact. Every engaging portion crosses and partially extends out of the corresponding through hole. In process of assembly, each contact is pressed and generates elastic deformation, which causes its engaging portion to move and scrape a surface of the corresponding conductive pad due to the pressure from the CPU. Because the CPU and the cover can move with the engaging portions simultaneously, the engaging portions keep motionless relative to the corresponding conductive pads of the CPU.
However, the contacts are easily interference with each other because an absence of shielding to thereof for preventing from crosstalk.
Therefore, an improved socket connector are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.